Video Games Blues 2
by Thorius Maximus
Summary: The continuing of video Games Blues, as Ron decides to give a surprise of his in gaming.
1. New plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Disney owns Kim Possible, DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and Dragonball Budokai 3 all belong to their rightfull owners, I only own the story. 

Author's notes: This story is a direct continuation of Video Games Blues, and I give a special thanks to Romantic-Cancer for allowing the continuation of his story.

* * *

**Video Games Blues 2**

Twenty year old Ron Stoppable looked towards the sleeping form of her girlfriend Kim, as he looked at her, the events of his pay up to Kim were still fresh in his mind.

"_Man, I'm not doing that again in a short time"._

Although his pride had been wounded still, he knew he should make a drama out of this, after all, Kim had won him fair and square, that's what practice gives you.

Practice…that's what he needed if he was going beat Kim, after all, a small part of him wanted to return the favour.

The next morning Ron headed towards the same video store Kim when some days ago to return Kim's rental games, he would be taking this opportunity to get a game of his own and since the had already went here quite a few times to either buy or rent games the knew his way around quite well. First of all he decided that he would be bringing home.

"_Hum…Kim did beat me at a PS2 game, well I guess I can prove the same._

He headed towards the PS2 section which was huge, there was a great variety of games, but Ron's favourites were fighting games, so he headed towards fighting game subsection.

"_Lets see now hum…Tekken 4 and 5, I'm not playing those any sooner now! Soul Calibur 2 and 3 maybe, Virtual Fighter 4 wait, what's this? DragonBall Z Budokai 3?"_

Ron still remembered when the had his DragonBall fever during his younger ages, he knew every episode and every movie and practically any technique, but with time it faded, yet his interest for the series never completely disappeared and the idea to play an advanced DragonBall Z game really enjoyed him.

"_This will work, I think I'll be bringing this."_

Ron headed towards the cleck and showed which games he would be bringing, much to his surprise, he was told that there was a special buying price for top PS2 games with some time now for members like him.

"Great, then I think I'll be buying it instead of renting it mate."

"Very well Ron, and may I ask why you're so keen in getting a new game?"

"You know the saying 'an eye for an eye' right?" he said right before leaving the store.

Quickly after arriving home Ron introduced the disk into the PS2 and immediately began practicing it with some of the weaker characters. The game was really fast paced, when compared to other fighting games, but quickly got the hang of it.

After greatly improving his game in just about half an hour, he quickly realised he needed more extras, attacks in his kit box as well as characters, so he began playing he campaign mode. With his recent practice he was able to get about 15 new characters in just about 3 hours, he still didn't have them all, but when he did, he would be ready to fight against Kim.

As the days passed on, he continued to unravel all of the games secrets and mastered some characters as well as the best techniques and special tools for them, in just about 3 days the had unlooked an exact number of 41 characters. After some slight thinking of which characters were more to his liking and also showed to be effective, he ended up choosing three of them.

"_I think I'm ready for it now."

* * *

_

Reviews please.


	2. An eye for an eye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and Dragonball Budokai 3 belong to their rightfull owners. Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

* * *

**An eye for an eye**

The days have passed ever since Ron has bought his new PS2 game, and after days of training he finally thought he had the experience and confidence to do it.

Ron thought of his strategy, and in the end he choose three characters that were both good, when correctly used of course, and at the same time that appealed to him, the thing is that these characters were all villains. With practice, he found out what attacks and items would be best for his characters, according to the situation.

It was a late afternoon, Kim arrived home and saw Ron playing once more in his PS2 with a game she never saw before.

"Playing a new game Ron?"

"Yup Kimbo, DragonBall stuff" he said happily.

"DragonBall? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"It's good stuff Kim, besides, they're now trying to revive the wonder it once had with all these new games and re-launching the series, as for the childish idea, I don't know where you took it out from."

"Okay, okay, now in going to hit the shower, I've had a hard day"

"Don't you want to try this out Kim? Come on, it will be fun!"

"Ah why not…after all I did beat you good last week, that means I can also beat you in this one."

"Doesn't make much sense to me your logic, anyway, get comfy and well start playing!" Ron said excitedly.

Ron handled Kim the remote began to tell her the controls for the game and how the game works.

"Ron, this is too much to absorb in so little time, I can't play this way."

"Didn't you say you and your family could do anything?"

"Yeah but…" she said uncertain.

"Yo Kimbo, no sweat, I'll give you a little tutoring, lets practice for a bit, maybe you can get a better hand of the controls once you fight a bit."

Kim and Ron played for some time Kim's first reaction was that the game was too fast paced, but with time Kim seemed to handle to controls fairly well, as well as starting to make some more complex moves.

"So Ron, I think I'm now ready to beat you up!" she said after some time practicing.

"You sure Kim? I mean, the game still has some more things, maybe if we practice some more," he said preventively.

"Ron, I know when I'm ready, after all I did prove I can beat you." She said convinced.

"Kim, you beat me because you practiced, and the thing is that I have also practiced this game far more than you, I thing the odds may be unbalanced this time."

"Lets just play this game" she said hastily.

"Okay, but it's your funeral"

Ron switched the game to 2 player combat after that they started choosing their characters. Kim choose a female blond character dressed in jeans clothes while Ron choose a tall bald man with a small, thin dark moustache and wearing battle armour.

Kim quickly imputed several attacks in her character while Ron was in addition putting a special tool in his last slot. As soon as they were finished the game started to load.

"Ready?" asked Kim?

"Only when you're ready" responded Ron.

The game started, the camera approached Ron's character as he clashed his fists and said at the same time "entertain me", while Kim's character moved her hair to her side and spoke "ah come on!"

"Get ready!"

"Fight!"

Ron's character immediately ran towards Kim's character but in the last moment he move sideways attacking a now fully unprotected Kim, using both physical and ki attacks. Kim tried to counter attack but Ron didn't waste time in stepping away from her and began charging up his energy.

Having already taken a lot of damage, Kim decided that she should fully attack Ron after also charging up. After charging the necessary Kim attacked Ron at full speed using her special moves but Ron either backed away even further or he would dodge them and at the same time the would counter attack when he could, but after some persistence Kim was finally able to hit Ron twice but the damage was very little.

"What! How can my attack do so little damage? Are you cheating?"

"Kimbo…that your problem you don't listen people's advice, I've put a special tool in my character that's called saiyan armour, it's reduces all your attack's damage by 10."

Already having lost about three quarters of her vital energy due to standart attacks, ki attacks and one Dragon Rush, Kim decided she should step back and charge up, if Ron had a special tool than she would just have to hit him harder and with more damage. Ron new what she was going to do, for he was more experienced and at the same time he had already seen Kim's strategy, so he also decided to power up after all, he would need very drop of his energy.

Ron didn't attack while Kim was charging and she was able to reach full power but at the same time so was Ron, and he was ready.

Kim charged at him but at half the way she suddenly stopped and changed into overdrive mode, this mode allows the player to give much more damage, but at the cost to his energy and in the end the player would inevitably suffer from exhaustion, thus making unable to move or defend for some time, making the player and easy prey.

Ron new this and after Kim transformation he continued to step back constantly, never giving Kim the chance to attack not to mention he also performed some ranged attacks, taking more vital energy away from her.

Without attacking once, Kim's character finally became exhausted and Ron immediately took this chance. Turning himself into hiper mode, Ron attacked at Kim pressing all four buttons at once, making Kim's character fly.

The camera chanced into a more cinematic view and Ron character began delivering several punches and immobilized Kim's character on the ground with a flying kick. As kim's character tried to get up, Ron's character was shown landing quickly on the ground and them he shock his fisk as he said:

"Good! He's still alive, now that what I want to SEE!" then suddenly Ron's character pulled two fingers from the same hand up as he said "Gigantic Storm!"

In a flash, an enormous explosion, one even bigger than a nuclear blast appeared on the screen, and after that the camera changed into another but this time it was a camera in orbit showing an enormous planetary explosion and then the screen went blank.

When the explosion ended the battlefield they once were was now a smouldering desert with rivers of lava flowing and the sky was clouded with very dark clouds, when Ron and Kim's characters appeared suddenly him health bar exploded and she fell into the ground.

"K.O.! Nappa wins!" said the voice.

And then Ron's character appeared making an evil victory laugh.

"Hey no fair!" said a frustrated Kim.

"I tried to warn you so but you just don't listen now do you?" said on almost laughing.

"Whatever…" said Kim crossing her arms.

"Now we're even my love!" and Ron simply burst out laughing.

* * *

Please review. 

Author Notes: I don't know if I'm making a third chapter. Do you guys want a fight between Ron and Felix in Zombie Mathan or another competition with Budokai 3 or any other game?


	3. The spirit of vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Disney owns Kim Possible. I only own the story itself. Dragonball Budokai 3, DragonBall, DragonBall Z and DragonBall GT all belong to their correspondent owners.

* * *

**The spirit of vengeance.**

"_He beat me? He beat ME?"_ Kim thought.

Sure it had just been yesterday, but you know how cranky Kim can get when she losses.

"_Well then, if he beat me at that stupid game them I can do the same, I can do anything!" _she thought with her confidence level again rising.

One day later…

"Kim, I'm home!" sounded Ron as he had just entered their house looking as goofy as usual but much to his surprise he didn't get any response. Curious, he started to walk around the house with the objective of finding her, but just as Ron entered the living room he saw one of the rarest things he would ever see in his entire life.

Kim was playing that DragonBall game clearly in her ultra competitive mode, since she clearly showed every sign of playing it by force and without any interest, heck, she even seemed to be about to throw the controller pad against the screen.

"Hey Kimbo!" Ron asked in his "careful approach" tone "what's the big news if you're playing with all this tension?"

Kim finally realised Ron was home and turned her face to Ron who much to his surprise seemed to have been playing frenetically all day as this was clearly shown by the palled colour her skin had and her humongous eye lids.

"You're finally home!" stated Kim "now I can beat now once and for all!"

"Whaa-" said Ron but he was interrupted by Kim's hand grasping his wrist and pushing him down next to her, right next to the screen.

"KP? You sure you're alright?" asked Ron with a tone of concern.

"Of course I am!" said Kim "in fact, I don't think I've been any better than this and when I beat you shortly after this, it will be over!"

"Beat me?" a stupefied Ron asked "but Kim, I'm tired, I don't think I can move another muscle…"

"Oh and why not!" asked Kim in a high tone.

"It's been a long and tiring day Kimbo, I just want to fill my tummy and sleep and… hey! Weren't you the one who said this game was childish?" stated Ron.

"Your tummy and sleep can wait, and I bet the muscles in your fingers can perfectly take this, or are they just active when you want to play eh? Long hours of play, that's what you do almost everyday! Think what those do to your vision and those wrists!" said Kim now in full reprehension more.

"Oh ok Kimila, you got me, but just one game, please, them I'll hit the bed and hibernate" said Ron jokingly.

"Don't worry Ronnie" said Kim vengefully "I only need one game to satisfy myself with my victory over you!"

Now it was Ron's turn to respond to the challenge and in the process he woke up a little bit "Who said anything about winning against me Kimbo?"

"I did" responded Kim "now hit the remote!"

And to simply avoid any more talk Ron remained quiet while Kim loaded the two player opition.

"Ok Kimbo, I can see you practiced quite a bit, but on the other hand, so did I" said Ron with sneaky tone.

Kim obviously noticed this and asked suspiciously "And what exactly is your point?"

"Well, you may have been practicing, but I think I have practiced enough for me to know the "know how" of this game" he said with a smile.

"And…?" said a most suspicious Kim.

"I've practiced with several characters and I came up with several tactics that best suit each character" responded Ron.

"Ah, so did I!" said a most enthusiastic Kim.

"Good for you KP, but from all the characters and tactics I've been practicing with, there I one which I have become especially good at and I must warn you Kim, if you lose this fight, it will be in a most brutal and shameful way…"

"I heard the promise, lets see if you are up to it!" said Kim confidently.

And with that each of them started choosing their characters. Kim choose a character who looked like a tall person but the only difference is that he was pink and had a head tentacle and in his belt he had a huge M while Ron choose what seemed to be a short human character and his hair all pointed upwards and with an a body amour that protected his upper part of the body including his elbows.

While none of them saw what abilities the other was putting, Kim focussed only on attack improvements, since she had put a double in both attacks, as her supreme attack she put absorption, a senzu bean an improvement called "fruits of training", while Ron on the other hand had only put one space for each basic attack, the SS1 transformation and the final flash attack but to counterbalance that he put an ability called "Babidi's mind control", along with a senzu bean.

For the fighting scenario they agreed in choosing the city scenario.

While they were waiting for the loading to end Kim noticed Ron was spinning his analog control.

"Why are you doing that?" but then Ron pointed to the screen and Kim understood the why as more and more saiyabamen where growing and from the ground.

"Spin you analog and we'll grow even more" said Ron.

And it did work but just as Kim started to spin her analog the loading ended and the fight would now begin.

The environment choosen was an active city, after the camera showed the environment Kim's and Ron's characters appeared in the environment as they presented themselves to one another.

"You strong!" said Kim's character.

"Hail the prince of all saiyans!" said Ron's character.

"GET READY!" said the computer.

"FIGHT!"

Ron and Kim immediately started to charge up and them Ron turned SS1, but soon after that Kim noticed he wasn't transforming anymore.

"You didn't put anything more than super saiyan?" asked an incredulous Kim.

"You'll see where I'm going with this later" he responded.

Kim attacked Ron and while Kim wasted more energy with her ki attacks and teleport counters she was still careful not to reach exhaustion point. Ron noticed she was better than before and congratulated her for that.

"Why thank you Ronnie, BUT FLATERRING WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE THIS TIME HAHAHA!" she laughed.

"Only the future can tell Kimmie-cub" joked Ron.

Kim was successful in laying a significant number of strikes in Ron's character, most of them physically and some rare combos, but with ki attacks she had been successful only once and rarely was she successful with teleport counters for Ron also performed them.

Ron on the other hand was successful in laying as much damage as possible because for the moment that was his goal and so was Kim's. Most of his damage came from physical attacks through simple tactics and combos while with teleport counters he had been able to lay more damage to her because all his counters required less energy simply because his character was weaker, thus Kim's counter were smaller than Ron's because she wanted to avoid exhaustion and so where her ki attacks because the energy she spent was higher than Ron's.

Ron thought he had to give more damage to Kim's character before his "time" would come, so he entered hyper mode and was successful in performing a Dragon Rush that much to Kim's bad temper was able to reach the end in which he performed the attack he was planning to use that would take as much energy as possible from Kim's character, the Final Flash.

First, Ron's character stretched his two arms as he said "now we shall finish this!" and two ki spheres appeared in them quickly followed by Ron's character joining them into one by pointing both arms to his from and finally he said "FINAL FLASH!" as he fired a huge blast from his hands which resulted in destroying the entire scenario into a volcanic desert right after Ron's gigantic bean was shown in an orbital camera, being fired to outer space.

Having spent enough time fighting, Kim decided she should step to the next level and she entered hyper mode right in front of Ron, but Ron's character had spent much energy fighting and due to Kim's proximity he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so in order to avoid her attack he had to teleport and succeeded in doing it, but unfortunately we was now immobilized because he was now exhausted, Kim took the opportunity and performed her ultimate move, the absorption.

But this move had a disadvantage and that was that the character Kim would absorb would be random, fortunately for the character she ended up absorbing was Songohan.

Now more powerful than ever, yet with proximately about half of her energy gone, Kim decided she should do the same Ron did to her and after entering hyper mode and in being successful once more due to Ron's character exhaustion she was able to start her supreme attack named Super Kamehameha", which started with Kim character knocking Ron's character in the ground and then started to charge up between his hands a hamehameha as he said at the same time "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!" and then a huge hamehameha beam was fired yet the maximum damage was not taken since Ron was able to make the defence win the attack.

After the screen went blank Ron's character laid still on the ground for some time and them Kim realised Ron was waiting for this for his character suffered a transformation and then appeared on the screen with a smile of pure madness and his body completely tense, his ki aura was now stronger as was the character itself. This was the reason why Ron "allowed" Kim to perform her ultimate attack.

As the battle proceeded, Ron used his senzu beam without even having his vitals low and as a result his entire vital energy was fully charged and them he started to lay more and more damage to Kim's character and when he became exhausted Ron's character still remained in his more powerful form yet, he still suffered some damage from her. Finally Kim realised her vital energy level was very low and then she used her own senzu beam and them things turned to her advantage because she then noticed her vitals were about one bar higher than Ron's.

"HA! How are you going to beat me now?" said a victorious Kim.

However, Ron's only response was a low laugh "Hehe, remember what I said about a most shameful and brutal final?"

And then, much to Kim's surprise, he saw Ron entering hyper mode and entering in a teleport counter of which she found herself being hit right at the first time by Ron.

Still not aware of what was going to happen to her Kim's only words were "And what exactly are going to do? It's not like a supreme attack can kill you in one move?"

"The usual ones no, but this one CAN!"

"WHAT!" and then much to her dismay she saw Ron's character hitting her with his nee and her character landed hard on the ground while Ron's character landed and has the camera moved carefully around him it and then suddenly approached him as he closed his fist with all the strength he had and at the same time said "I'M GONNA BLOW YOU BITS!" and then Kim noticed the attack was named Final Explosion.

Ron's character aura started charging very violently and then in the process due to Ron's greater experience he succeeded in making the attack win and at the final stages of the charging process it he simply said "BITE ME!" and then he flew away and delivered a colossal explosion with resulted in a planetary explosion seen from the orbital camera.

The fight had been decided after it, for Kim's character lost since the attack had been successful.

"You've gotten better Kimbo, that's great! But I still warned you not to underestimate others..."and then Ron noticed something strange for Kim didn't respond to his statement. After looking at her it seemed that her head was down with the remote in front of it, but after a closer inspection Ron noticed she had fall asleep right after the match ended.

"I guess she was really tired after all…"

* * *

Please review. 

Authors notes: The strategy Ron used is one I usual use whenever I play with Vegeta. I didn't mention in the story the fact that if the defence wins during the attck, then its game over for you, if the attack wins than it's game over for your adversary. It's a nothing or everything attack.


End file.
